


What Happened To Jamie

by Dorkangel



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack-ish, Gen, Jamie's Secondary POV, M/M, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkangel/pseuds/Dorkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After thinking he saw the Doctor murdered by the Sontarans, Jamie hid in the tunnels of the Space Station Chimera for years, going slightly feral. But what exactly happened to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened To Jamie

**Author's Note:**

> Should not be taken seriously. It was always kind of a plot hole that bothered me though: how long was Jamie there? The Doctor appeared to have been transported to Earth in a day at the most, but by the time the 6th Doctor and Peri arrive, the entire place is falling apart, and Jamie's half-wild, so how long was he there, alone?
> 
> I suppose when you have a time machine, this problem falls into the grey area that Moffat seems determined to cover up, but it still bothers me!

What Happened to Jamie  
(On the Space Station Chimera)

The Doctor had told him to run, and he had. If there was one thing Jamie had learned, it was to try and ignore his Highland pride, and RUN LIKE HELL when the Doctor said so.  
But those knights - those strange 'Sontarans', were they called? - had caught the Doctor, and Jamie had seen them kill him.  
And, seeing nothing else he could do, with tears pricking in his eyes, he had run into what he'd thought of as a cupboard to a strange system of pipes and darkness.  
He couldn't believe that he had actually run away like that. It was not something he would do: he was certainly not a coward. But then, the Doctor had seemed so unkillable. He was certainly not an ordinary man, and Jamie wasn't sure if he was even human. Ben and Polly had said he wasn't, but Jamie didn't really believe that. I mean, he LOOKED human enough.  
Seeing him die had hurt Jamie in a way that is impossible to describe. It wasn't the seeing him actually dead, it was more the seeing him stuck in that god-awful tube, writhing in pain, struggling to escape and shouting things that Jamie couldn't hear... The young Scot couldn't bear it.  
He was ashamed that he'd run away, and he'd curled up in a ball in the pipes, frightened, on top of a bundle of clothes. He thought that their owners must have abandoned them when the knights attacked.  
After a week, he'd changed out of his kilt and shirt. It wasn't that they were particularly dirty, - they were, but that didn't bother him much, he was used to it - but the overalls were far more practical.  
For a while the Sontarans and Chessene and Shockeye had searched for him. Jamie wasn't scared much of Chessene. In fact, she kind of reminded him of his Laird's daughter Kirsty, strolling around like she owned the place. The Sontarans frightened him quite a lot, but they were no worse than any of the other beasties he and the Doctor had faced.  
Now, Shockeye, he scared Jamie. He wasn't quite human, he was more heavyset and had these strange eyebrow-thingies, but most of all was that fact that he wanted to EAT Jamie. He was so strong - if the Doctor hadn't been there, he was sure that Shockeye would have just slung him over his shoulder and started cutting him up for the table.

Eventually they'd stopped searching, leaving the computer to kill Jamie if he was still alive.  
He had managed to sneak out once or twice a day to look for food. Luckily he'd found the kitchens easily, and the computer had slow-ish reaction times to someone clever and good at hiding from redcoats.  
Of course, there were some times that that damn ship nearly got him. This resulted in the computer learning many new words, most of the Gaelic, and all of them swearing.

He was there for nearly eight years, running and hiding.  
There were times when he wasn't sure that the Doctor would come back for him, but he loved the Doctor and he KNEW (or at least he hoped like hell) that he couldn't be properly dead.

And after eight years of trying to catch out a McCrimmon, you can hardly blame the computer for jumping at a chance to brutally murder Peri and the Sixth Doctor. Peri, being (honestly) rather useless, she had fainted quite quickly.

Jamie had seen them immediately - they were the only people he had seen in eight years - but, not recognising them, he had hidden.  
And, well, that odd girl had gone over to his stuff (he'd been righteously offended later, when she referred to it as a nest) and started messing with it. His TARDIS key was in there, for one. His kilt generally as well.  
So, he'd jumped her. Unfortunately, she had quite a good right hook and had been easily able to whack him one (as Ben would have said - good old Ben) and knock him out. That, along with shock, half-starvation and exhaustion had been certainly enough to knock him out.  
And then that other man - the one who was the Doctor, only he wasn't. Thinking about it made Jamie's head spin - had turned up, and Jamie's determination to stay awake had been so much that not only had Peri had to bump him on the head, but the Doctor had given him something to make him sleep - oh, he was having none of that, thank you very much! - and then hypnotised him. The Laird's son Alexander had told his sister and his father that he'd hypnotised Jamie once, when they were kids, but in reality he'd simply dared him to run around the village in only a kilt yelling 'I hate King George!'. In fairness, Jamie hadn't taken much convincing, and they all hated King George.  
The hypnotism was both unnecessary and unpleasant, and Jamie had been glad when his concern for the Doctor had broken it.

But the Doctor wasn't dead.  
But he DID need rescuing.


End file.
